


Alight

by chokechickadee



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, big projection hours boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chokechickadee/pseuds/chokechickadee
Summary: Martin vent fic. Kinda wanna write a whole Desolation!Martin fic now.
Kudos: 21





	Alight

_Get a grip. You need to get a grip._

His mom had snapped at him, something about something he couldn't fix. That was fine. After all, she was hurting and had no one else to bitch to. It was fine if that hurt him, she needed it. He could deal. He closed his eyes for some deep breaths and-

_Just ignore._

Just ignore the way the blade trickles down the outside of his thigh, how he could just bleed all the bad out. He compromised with digging his nails in and dragging hard through his pockets. He could deal and no one would ever have to get hurt. He made himself a cup of tea and let it burn on the way down.

_See, it's okay! It's all okay!_

And he gets his mother her afternoon meds and takes a seat in his room, waiting for her to call for him. He considers his thoughts from before. There are knives in the kitchen that would get through skin pretty easy. And if he's already thinking about cutting, his wrists could be cut too. In fact, he could just slide it from palm to elbow, get this whole thing over with. 

But his mother still needs him, and even if he just broke skin, she'd probably see, and he didn't need to worry her. She has enough on her plate, just living everyday, there's no reason he should make her do any more emotional work worrying about her son. There was still an urge, a tickling ache on his forearm telling him where to slice to feel better. He scratches it, and it quiets a bit.


End file.
